The Party's Over
by fragrantfields
Summary: M/M, Bill/Saul-A mildly cracky AU fic that imagines a historical period on Caprica similar to the 1930's in the UK, with a Downton Abbey/Upstairs,Downstairs-esque flavor. Everything's about to change, to modernize at Galactica Hall, for better or worse. Relationships between Upstairs & Downstairs may be changing, too.


Soft candlelight flickered, casting long shadows in the deserted hall. Just for tonight, Sir William had asked Tigh to forget electricity existed. He wanted to remember Galactica Hall as it had been in his youth…shimmering flickers of light and life protected behind centuries-old stone, a safe harbor for his family and those who depended on him.

Tigh had cheekily asked if that included the water heater, grinning when William had given him a sheepish "I don't think so, no." There were some creature comforts in this modern age he enjoyed.

He looked down from the gallery into the darkness. The price of keeping Galactica Hall operating had always been high…and finally, too high. The paperwork transferring it to the National Trust would be completed after the holidays. He would move to Osiris House and live out the rest of his days there.

Tigh came into the hall below and made his way up the stairs. He was still soldier straight, even at his age. His butler's livery was impeccable, even at this late hour and late stage of their time together. His white tie was tight and crisp. William had unknotted his snowflake-design Hermes tie as soon as the last guest left, leaving it to hang undone. Tigh had raised an eyebrow at his choice but William had seen the smile he tried to hide.

They were both loosening up with all the changes this new age brought. Maybe it was time…

"That's the last of them to get off, Milord." Up close, William could see the tiredness in the butler's gold-hazel eyes. And maybe a glimmer of something else?

"Was Lady Kara all right?" He knew his ward could be a challenge at times, especially after a party.

Tigh relaxed enough to roll his eyes a bit. "Lady Kara does enjoy her champagne, milord. Sir Leland offered to accompany her to her flat."

"Not driving, I hope."

"No, I took the liberty of having Tyrol drive them, milord. I…expect Sir Leland to find accommodations in the city for the night."

William chuckled. They both knew the younger Adama would likely stay in Lady Kara's flat. Another sign of modernity.

"It was a fitting finale to the year, milord, if I may say so. And quite the grace note to retire Galactica Hall from private life."

"Quite right, Tigh." He stifled a yawn. "I'm for bed, then. Mind serving as my valet for the night?"

There was that fleeting smile again. "I'd like nothing better, milord. It's been a long time since I've helped you undress."

The two men walked to the east wing, footsteps echoing against the marble walls. William had given most of the staff the night off, after the New Year's Eve festivities were over. There were still parties going on in the village and he knew they would welcome a late start to New Year's Day.

"You undressed me quite well when we were on Scorpia, when it was just us, Tigh. Do you remember?"

It must have been that last pour of brandy that loosened his tongue. Normally neither mentioned their intimacies they only indulged in on faraway trips. Not once they were back to master and servant. The Adama name would be ruined, and the abiding love that had sustained him for years would be reduced to a tawdry upstairs-downstairs dalliance. He didn't care so much for himself, at his age, but there was Lee to think about. And Kara. Their paths would be hard enough as it was.

"Oh, I certainly do, milord." Tigh gave him a grin bordering on sly. "I remember quite a bit about Scorpia…and other trips." His fingers paused from unbuttoning the snug collar long enough to brush against William's neck once, lightly. He shivered.

"Does his lordship wish to plan another trip soon?" Tigh's eyes twinkled, his touches becoming increasingly bolder.

William shrugged off his shirt into Tigh's waiting hands. "Perhaps after we've settled into the new house." He looked away, taking in the ornate bedroom as if seeing it for the first time. "I don't plan to have a valet at the new place, Tigh. Not if you think you can manage me on your own. Jaffrey informs me he plans to marry Mother Elosha's secretary as soon as it can be arranged. He's put money down on a cottage in Delphi."

"They're well-suited, milord." Their eyes met. "It's a good thing, don't you think? Two people who get along so well, sharing their lives?"

"Indeed I do, Saul." It barely registered that he'd used the man's first name—he saved that familiarity for their more secret, romantic times in other places. Tonight, though…tonight it felt just right.

Both men stood stock-still, tradition and custom and societal dictates swirling around them like fog.

"A very good thing," William whispered, raising his hand to cup Saul's cheek. The flicker of panic in Saul's eyes made his heart ache. Saul brought his hand to William's, and the thought flashed that he'd remove his employer's hand, push him away, tell him he'd misread the situation entirely, that he'd only done what his boss had asked…then the panic disappeared, replaced by all the warmth and love he could ever hope for.

"Two old men who've gotten along so well all these years, doing what they had to do for everyone else…Lord Adama- _Bill-_ -don't you think it's time we did more sharing than the annual getaway fling?" He pressed his lips against William's palm, eyes closed, waiting.

"Oh, Gods," William groaned. "Saul…" He leaned into him. Their lips met, warm and firm.

For the first time in his life, Lord Adama tackled removal of butler's formal livery. Saul chuckled at his fumbling.

"It was never like this on holiday," he muttered. Then he removed the last of Saul's linen. He was ready for him, hard and hot and waiting. Saul's hands were firm on his shoulders, pulling, closing the last gaps between them.

The next few hours were exactly like they were on holiday.

Maybe better.

.

#################

.

Their bodies gleamed with sweat in the firelight. Saul held Bill against his chest, stroking the salt-and-pepper locks. His manager's mind ticked off the details he'd need to address: mussing up his bed in the men's quarters, retrieving his daytime livery and sneaking his evening livery back into the closet…Great Mother of Ares, had he even closed up the house properly? He had only meant to wish Bill a Happy New Year, then see him off to bed. Maybe share their New Year's resolutions.

He glanced at their surroundings. The rich curtains, the massive four poster bed…maybe Lord Adama would have to sell off most of the furnishings…downsizing, they called it. He tried to visualize the master bedroom in Osiris House.

He was sure the bed would fit.

And in the smaller residence, with such a limited staff, it would be only natural for the butler/valet's room to be next to his lordship's.

He grinned and snuggled deeper into the covers, long lean body tight against his lover's bulky warmth.

This could work. It _would_ work.

Bill stirred, opening one sleepy eye. "Time to get up?"

Saul dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Not for hours. Go back to sleep."

Bill propped up on one elbow, turning towards him. "You've got that look. Like you're organizing my life in your head." His grin was easy and light. All the tension of the past months had drained out of him and he looked like the young officer he'd been when they first met, during that long-ago war.

"I was just thinking about my New Year's resolution. I made it at the stroke of midnight," Saul said.

"In synch as usual, Saul. I did the same thing at midnight." He began stroking his finger up and down Saul's still-ginger-flecked chest. "Tell me, then. What was it?"

A wave of shyness hit Saul. It had made perfect sense at midnight. Here, cuddled up in this plush bed with his lover, it sounded impersonal, far too general. He should improvise something else, something a man in love would say… Then he looked into ocean-blue eyes filled with honesty.

 _I won't start the new year with a lie._

"My resolution…it's not a grand one, I know, and I can always make new ones…but last night it was just…I resolved to adjust to the changes coming into our lives, whatever it might bring. No clinging to the past or resenting the future, just adjusting to what comes next."

Bill pulled him to his chest, nuzzling that spot behind his ear. Saul let himself relax into the rhythm of the heart beating below him.

"We're more in synch that I thought, Saul. I made the exact same resolution. Leaving Galactica Hall, moving to Osiris House, all the changes in my family, the staff…I resolve the same thing. To adjust to all the changes well, with a clear mind and open heart to whatever comes next."

"I do wonder something, though." Saul felt the heartbeat quicken under his cheek.

"What's that, milord?" His lips twitched against Bill's old battle scar.

"I'd very much like to not change a few things. Do you think this bed would fit into my new bedroom, or is it too big?"

Saul tried to muffle his laughter but it was no use. "It's big, milord, but I daresay I can find a way to fit it in. You may recall I'm quite good at that."

The historic Adama Glare flared for one second before he joined in the laughter, which only stopped when the kisses—and more-began again.

After, they didn't wake until the sun peeked over the horizon. Thoroughly satiated, they both stretched languidly before cuddling close.

"Happy New Year, Saul."

Happy New Year to you, too…Bill."

They lay there, content in their resolve, as the dawn of a new year brightened the room.


End file.
